


I’m Your Huckleberry

by Phineasflynns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x6 - Freeform, Anyways they’re cowboys and in love, First Kiss, Fluff, I’m not sure what episode it is because I haven’t seen it yet, M/M, Potentially a little ooc I’m sorry this idea just wouldn’t leave me, google says 13x6, i just want a cowboY LOVE CONFESSION, imma tag just in case, it be what it be LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: It’s a constant war with himself not to say anything, he knows Cas doesn’t feel the same and he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship, but god does he want. He wants so badly.  He wants for anything and everything- Cas’ arms around him, Cas’ plush pillowy lips against his, Cas’ fingers slotting between his so their hands can hang intertwined between their bodies.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	I’m Your Huckleberry

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t gotten to this episode in my rewatch yet -I fell behind on supernatural around season 10 and then everything with the confession happened and then the shitshow of a finale we don’t talk about- literally all I know is the one line and that’s what spawned this

“I’m your huckleberry.” Castiel says slowly.

Dean’s heart leaps in his chest. He forces his gaze away from Castiel’s, taking a deep breath and swallowing against the sudden tight feeling in his throat. Not for the first time the words want to come bubbling up, spill from his lips and lay everything out bare in front of his angel- his best friend.

It’s a constant war with himself not to say anything, he knows Cas doesn’t feel the same and he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship, but god does he want. He wants so badly.He wants for anything and everything- Cas’ arms around him, Cas’ plush pillowy lips against his, Cas’ fingers slotting between his so their hands can hang intertwined between their bodies.

He can’t stop himself from uttering one small flicker of truth.

“Yeah, you are.”

I’m your huckleberry. I’m the man you’re looking for. 

There’s no way Cas will get it.

Something strange passes over the angels face as Dean climbs out of the car, but he follows without a word. They meet once more at the front of the Impala, and Dean feels fingers lightly brush against his.

His gaze snaps down, then up to Castiel’s face as his angel easily slots his fingers between Dean’s and lightly squeezes. His face flushes slightly, and Castiel swallows in what Dean recognizes to be a nervous action.

“Have I misunderstood?” He whispers, and Dean’s hand tightens around Castiel’s like a vice. An almost imperceptible smile twitches at the corners of his angels lips.

“No.” Dean admits, hardly daring to breathe in case he shatters the moment. His heart pounds in his chest and words burn in his throat begging to be spoken.

At Dean’s admission Castiel’s smile grows, wide and gummy, and he squeezes Dean’s hand once again. Dean’s heart stutters.

“Good.”

“I love you.” The words tumble out without his consent, and Castiel’s eyes widen slightly. Now that the floodgates have opened and his truth is out and Cas is staring at him with shock and undisguised hope in bright blue eyes Dean adds: “I’m in love with you.”

The way Castiel lights up makes Dean wish he’d said something sooner. Joy radiates from Castiel’s very being, eyes sparkling at Dean as his free hand lifts to cup Dean’s cheek.

Dean can’t help it, he turns his face into Castiel’s palm, leaning into it, and Castiel looks like he doesn’t know his to process the ecstatic pounding of his heart.

“I love you too.” Cas says, and Dean could just about cry. Instead, he presses a kiss to Castiel’s palm.

“Yeah?”

“I always have. Always, Dean.”

And Dean almost chokes on the flood of emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

“Me too.”

“May I kiss you, Dean?”

“Yes.”

Their lips meet softly at first, Dean’s free hand lifting to rest on the side of Castiel’s neck. Soft pillowy lips slot gently against Dean’s and his knees go weak. He’s saved from falling by Castiel’s arm winding around his waist, a fond smile breaking into their kiss.

An affectionately amused hum rumbles in Cas’ chest and Dean squeezes the hand he still holds and tilts his head slightly into the kiss.

When they pull back Cas is smiling at him like he hung the stars, and Dean thinks his heart might pound right out of his chest.

“I love you.” Cas says, and Dean’s heart thumps clumsily. It feels like a dream. How can he have this?

“I love you.” Dean replies, and Castiel lights up with delight, pressing another quick kiss to Dean’s lips.

“You don’t know how happy you’ve made me, Dean.” He murmurs once their lips part, still leaning into each other’s space.

Dean’s grin widens.

“I know how happy you’ve made me, I imagine it’s the same.” And Castiel laughs softly, eyes sparkling with undisguised love and how had Dean never noticed that before? “I love you.” He says again, because now that he’s said it he’s never going to stop.

And like every time before, delight dances clearly through Castiel’s eyes as he beams radiantly at Dean.

“I love you too.”


End file.
